


近日点

by mole



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Marriage
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mole/pseuds/mole
Summary: 50th纪念。“离太阳最近那一天”
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 1





	近日点

房间里有巨大的枕头、蓬松毛毯和凉丝丝的床单可让他们休息。将PADD放在桌上时，Shiro看向他，笑容自黑眼圈、眼底隐约的血丝、法令纹中脱胎，温柔的憔悴和熟悉的憔悴。“我们该把电子设备关掉，都关掉。”Shiro提议。

Keith明白。但他做不到。

他们留下一盏灯，在门厅的阴影里微微沸腾着。Shiro只是把通讯器调成紧急模式。冰箱里剩下一盒未开封的牛奶，微波玛格丽特披萨挤在几个萎缩的梨子旁边，水龙头流出的水有股消毒泡腾片味，他们一人喝了一杯，分别靠着炉灶和流理台。交谈限于“吃些披萨吗？”“不了”“醒了以后再叫外卖？”“好”。

他发现Shiro正盯着空掉的水杯发呆而自己正盯着对方发呆，似乎他已经惯于在Shiro不注意周遭世界的时候看顾他。未合紧的窗帘四围使墙壁多出一个光的画框，但阴天的光亮更为粘稠、灰白，好像在净水中搅入牛乳。

没人提出要洗澡，即使他们真的该洗，制服外套尽是在密闭空间待久的特殊气味，闻到它你就想起塑胶袋和马路上拥塞的车阵，衬衫腋下和领口部分被汗浸湿发酸。最后他们折中到一个潦草的音波浴，拖着沉重的手脚在瓷砖挪动，牙具是几星期前用过的，Shiro在镜子里打哈欠，引得他也呵欠连天，好像在比谁的颌骨率先脱臼。

也许很少有人得见阿特拉斯舰长满下巴胡茬、在开线的白T恤下挠挠自己肚子的模样，但由于Keith尚且不可救药爱他，所以觉得他挺可爱。

卧房也笼罩进一片有光的昏暗，无论什么时候，光亮都无孔不入。窗帘被放下，床铺巨大而模糊，像黑洞那样吸引人下陷。他和Shiro踏出各自的衣服，不是以二人都有其他心思时那种方式，只是从长裤和腰带里扭动着挣脱，领口挂住下巴，皮肤在凉爽空气中阵阵颤栗。Keith甩了甩四处支棱的乱发，黑暗里Shiro抓住他的手，带他来到床边。

他睡床的右侧，这样Shiro能用完好的那边手碰他，感受他。当Shiro需要工作和个人空间，他就蜷缩在丈夫留下的那半平整床单上，夜中醒来，发现自己被一只手臂环过腰际。Shiro有时抱他太紧弄得他没法下床去厕所。他们习惯了把对方缠绕进自己体内，不都通过性，而是手指环扣、头颅抵入对方颈窝、相连的睡梦。

黑暗中，好像有飞虫闪动翅膀，他们默契地没有理会，在毯子下手拉手，像参加露营的童子军。从白日的工作脱离出来需要时间，Keith让自己想蠢蠢的小黄鸭，Kosmo，阳光下的后视镜，Shiro无所顾忌的笑脸。肢体互相摸索，温热的皮肤试探，似乎在平衡彼此身上的体温，终于他们找到最合适的位置，两块积木那样拼合起来，Keith的头靠进Shiro颈部的弧度，Shiro一条大腿在他两腿间，热成了当下唯一感受，相贴的皮肤渐渐发烫，如两块黄油在烈日下融化。他对此很满足。

空气净化器开始运作，盖住臆想般的虫鸣。这座房子不在黄金地段，不在郊区。它很小，但比起学院宿舍和阿特拉斯上没有窗户、四壁铁灰的单人间，算个好的开始。他们缺少明确的计划，不知道怎么打理前院生满杂草的篱笆或换掉阁楼那个他们都讨厌的扇形窗户。客厅异常狭窄，浴室倒宽敞，卧室里除一张大床就放不下其他了。但大多数时候他们只搂抱着蜷缩在床的正中央，也许是时候换张小一点的，腾出角落留给Kosmo，放他最爱的小熊垫子和狗咬骨。朋友们来访只能挤在一张沙发、一张丑陋的单人扶手椅和两个软垫上喝热可可。

我们在新艾尔提亚的家有颗月亮果树，我们的儿童室墙壁上装饰货真价实的艾尔提亚晴蝶。Lance陷在扶手椅里而Allura坐在他腿上，下个圣诞节他们的礼物就会是这张破椅子，Keith将确保它撑破壁炉上所有的圣诞袜。

他说不上爱这个地方，这个街区这幢房子或这个城市，住进来三年，踏在地面的感觉仍旧半真不实，似乎下一秒睁开眼睛，他会身处战机悬空的残骸，与其他落星共同向一片火原下坠。但Shiro也在那里，在失重和被寒冷冰封的半空，用坚定的眼神与有力的手迎上他。他们迎面相撞，彼此却都不曾碎裂。

你在我身边。他说道。

最初没有人发现。他们顺其自然，第一年顺畅地走过去了，两人都冠自己的姓，戒指是地球的银和迦拉的秾金——比它的地球同族颜色暗沉且价格高调一些，内圈上Shiro的名字烙烫指根的皮肤，时时刻刻。他们的谈话里多出了墙皮的霉斑清理，多出车辆保养，以及按揭，多么成年人的话题。Keith快二十八岁了，十年前他没有幻想过自己未来的样貌，忙着在一间沙漠小屋里放逐自我，和整个世界对抗。退一万步，即使曾经想过，十七岁的Keith可能也会对他耐着性子给摩托上保险的样子嗤之以鼻。

Shiro喃喃着晚安。从他的喉咙，到嗡嗡作响的胸膛。

减去衣物和沐浴香波的味道，Shiro的皮肤没有特别的气味，只是光滑、柔软、烫，他睡姿尚可，比别人以为的更喜欢抱抱。完全不了解他的人认为他会是个完美的爱人，朋友和同事说我们爱你，但拜托少工作、多生活一点。Kosmo觉得他是个好爸爸，因为Shiro私自喂给他许多那种只有脂肪和香甜味道的点心，Keith训过他俩不止一次。

是的，Shiro会偏爱，盲目，急躁。他很少喝醉，这令他显得太板正，一旦醉倒又粘人过分。发起牢骚他言辞尖刻、夹枪带棒，吵架时他总是率先服软，一工作他能闹到自己低血糖为止。

然而对每一项Keith自身都颇有体会，他们像两块几个剖面相似的晶石，因为形状不同而容易被识别，但内核里本质同一。Keith总是太激进以致刹不住车，于是Shiro指给他一个方向和一条未知的路，在这你尽可以光速飞行。他并不害怕，因为路的另一端Shiro也在，或许比他早一刻，晚一刻，同样气喘吁吁和遍体鳞伤，看着他并喘出大笑。

他不要Shiro做个完美爱人，他要他快乐和安全，在当今世界这是最最奢侈的两个愿望。

飞虫停止了寻找出口，在某个角落栖息，Shiro的呼吸变得浅而规律，Keith必须枕着对方胸口好一会来确定他的心跳。积习成疾。

他们至今不能彻底把工作隔离在外，哪怕随便一则紧急来电，固执，责任心，随你称呼。他们会扔掉腐坏的食品，用更多冷冻速食和新鲜蔬果填充冰箱。他们需要分配家务事，或许做顿好饭，将袜子烘干而非晾在椅背上。Shiro计划购置一台自动吸尘器，可预见未来Kosmo将多出一样最爱玩具了。两人不同时在家的时候，另一个就要学会自己在餐桌旁坐下，吃晚饭。经营一个家，不见得要有个富纪念意义的开始，它可能具体到蜷缩在沙发上男朋友旁边时勺子里融化的冰激凌，因为二人忙着为个临时起意的提议吻个没完（Keith以为是临时起意，Shiro准备了两个月并提前买好草莓冰激凌）。再之后就变得琐碎、变得毫无戏剧性可言，半满的冰箱，永远扫不完的灰尘，贷款与走廊里的灯，谅解并明白所有这些时光值得你我共度。在一个家里，饼干罐会空下去，吻会被装满。屋子里的窗帘会一直比窗户狭窄一些，这样即使在他们最需要隐私、沉入彼此的肢体吐息并做梦的时候，天光仍能从外面透进来。

Keith的眼皮沉重下去，所有值得被关注和考虑、并不断卷土重来的问题，会暂时离他们远远的。睡眠要简单得多，除非你曾在梦里被一万只高唱迪士尼小小世界之歌的阿鲁亚人穷追猛赶过。

他为这个念头笑了。辨不清头尾的光与黑暗里，他能听见飞虫振翅、机器运转、城市如常如新，电话不再响起，整个宇宙的热闹无法挤进这间小小的房屋内。

Shiro在睡梦中含混地说爱。

END


End file.
